Diamond Divas
by LittleKnux2008
Summary: After hiring four Divas, RAW is in for more than it can handle! R&R please, chapter 2 up!
1. Prologue

_Diamond Divas_

Prologue 

                Eric Bischoff leaned back in the leather chair behind his desk, an arrogant smirk to his face as he thought of what was going to happen tonight.  Tonight, he would contract four lovely Divas.  He smiled, drumming his fingers.  Besides getting four more pieces of eye candy, he would finally be able to push RAW past Smackdown!  Smackdown had always been lacking in the women's competition, would now be left in the dust.  He just hoped that his co-manager wouldn't come bursting into the office while he was having the meeting – he was bound to mess it up for sure.  Eric sighed, drumming his fingers on the desk in anticipation.  

                "Come in," he said as someone knocked on his door.  His smile widened – if possible – as the four ladies walked into the room.

                The first was something of a Latin beauty.  She had long, glossy hair – a dark, almost black brown – that ended in the middle of her shoulder blades.  Her hair curled at the ends near her face, and then the strands lengthened to that point.  She had bright white eye shadow on – which made her eyebrows look higher and her dark brown eyes look lighter than they really were.  She was wearing a denim mini-skirt and a white tank top with the U.S. flag waving across most of it.  Eric vaguely remembered that her name was Amy.  

                The second was Jordan.  She wasn't quite white or black – a mix of both, and had dark brown hair with light brown streaks that ended at the top of her upper back.  Jordan was wearing a V-neck, white sweatshirt, olive green shorts, and brown boots.  The only makeup she was wearing was lipstick.

                The third was Sapphire, sister to Chris Jericho.  She had bright, light blond hair that you rarely saw on a person past the age of three; that ended a couple inches below her shoulders.  The tips were dyed a dark blue, accenting her navy eyes.  She was wearing low rider blue jeans, a blue striped, cap sleeve shirt, and high-heeled sandals with a flower across the strap.  Sapphire was smiling, a sunny opposite to Jordan's bored look.

                The fourth and final Diva was Ella, sister of HHH.  She had bright; vibrant red hair that was cut in the same style as Amy's, only Ella's hair ended an inch above her shoulders.  Olive green eyes confidently reached out behind eyelashes heavy with mascara.  She was wearing a bright red halter-top that matched her hair, and a leather band that could only pass as a skirt if you never moved your legs, and spiked heels.

                As the four sat down in the wooden chairs before him, Eric handed each of them small folders with their contracts.  Eric handed them each a pen to sign, and studied their 'assets' as they read and signed.  Amy and Sapphire skimmed over the contracts while Ella scribbled her signature immediately, and Jordan read some of the contract patiently.  

                "What's the deal with storylines?" Amy said suddenly, looking up and pursing her lips, "I mean, do we _always_ act the way that the writers tell us to?"

                Eric ran a hand through his mane of black hair, "No, actually.  You see, if the ratings start to dip down, the writers will come up with an idea – like Jericho playing like a heel, etc, etc…  But you're all free to act and do things as you please until the writers tell you what to do – just don't interfere with any storylines."

                "Is that thing with Test a storyline?" Amy questioned, twirling the end of the pen in her mouth.  

                "No," replied Eric, "That's just…him."  Amy took on a look somewhere between a scowl and a frown.  Jordan finally wrote her signature at the line and dropped her folder onto the pile.

                "When do we start?" she asked, her brown eyes focusing on Eric for the first time.  

                "Tonight."

                "Are the matches made?" Ella questioned, leaning forward to provide Eric with a view.  

                Eric paused, a calculating look on his face, "Not yet, but I have an idea…" Jordan shifted at the shadow of a smile on his face.

                "Can you tell us?" she asked, leaning back into the chair, flicking her pen onto his desk.  Eric smiled evilly as he stared at them.       

                "You'll find out later tonight – I have to discuss it with," he made a face, "My co-manager."  

                "You do that," muttered Jordan underneath her breath, slightly unnerved by the way her boss's gaze settled longer than it should have as she stood up.  Amy and Sapphire stood up quickly, but Ella slowly stood up, exposing more of her tan skin to her boss.  Sapphire caught on to her tactics and forced herself not to make the disgusted face that she was about to.  The four new editions to the roster left, Jordan briskly leading the way, giving a sigh of relief as the door swung shut behind her.  

                "Ella?" Eric said, tapping his pen on his chin, "You are going to be a part of Evolution, right?" he questioned.  Ella passed a cheesy grin and nodded.  "Thank you," he said, scribbling down something on a pad of paper, "You can leave now."  Ella followed his orders as he tucked his idea for a match into his back pocket in case he forgot by the time Austin got there.

                _'Eight man, inter-gender tag team match.  Jordan, Sapphire, Chris Jericho, and Christian versus Amy, Ella, HHH, and Randy Orton.'_

-                               -                               -                               -                               -

**Author's Note:  **_I started this as a chapter, and almost included the match, but decided just to leave it as a prologue, and start the next chapter immediately so people know how this story will be like to decide whether they like it.  This chapter doesn't have much mood, so it can't be judged, but please review and tell me how you think it will be (good or bad), or tell me of any ideas that occur to you while you're reading this.  I will admit, this starts as "Tears of Tomorrow", only on the RAW branch, but I think this may evolve faster than TOT into a romance/drama.  Right now I have only classified this as a drama/romance because I'm not sure.  I'm not promising – but it is likely that the next chapter will be up by Friday at the latest (most likely Thursday).  If you have some time on your hands that you can dedicate to make me happy, please check out and review "Tears of Tomorrow" or "Dangerous Business".  Thanks in advance,_

_LittleKnux2008_

_(Don't forget to review!!!)_


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:  **_Hey lo everyone!  I'm back!  Hope you guys like this chapter, and PLEASE review!_

_-                               -                               -                               -                               -_

_Diamond Divas_

_Chapter 1_

                Jordan looked around the Diva's dressing room nervously as she stepped in.  As the door clanged shut, a few of the other Divas lifted their heads, but then looked back down.  Trish was in front of two, full length mirrors, brushing through her tangled mane of blonde hair, and Jackie was standing in front of a locker, a white towel wrapped around her damp body as she searched through a duffel bag.  From behind the divider that separated the locker room to the showers, she could hear the faint sound of water running.  Jordan picked out one of the pine green lockers on the other side of the room away from Trish and Jackie, feeling faintly unwelcome.  She quickly stripped down, and dressed into her wrestling gear.  Her wrestling gear consisted of long, black pants that had glitter at the bottom, and flared at the ankles, a black tube top with glitter on the front top of it, and black boots.  Jordan had just finished packing her other clothes into her duffel when she felt someone looming over her.  Turning, Jordan came face-to-face with a smiling Trish Stratus. 

                "Hi," Jordan said, setting down the duffel and extending a hand, "I'm Jordan."

                "Hi!" replied Trish, taking her hand eagerly, "I'm Trish, but you probably already know that," she added with an eye roll.  "So you're one of the new Divas?"

                Jordan smiled a little, "Yeah, I am."  Trish squealed, pulling a dressed Jackie over.

                "Jackie this is Jordan, Jordan this is Jackie," she introduced.  Jordan held out her hand, and Jackie took it less eagerly then Trish. 

                "A word of advice," she Jackie, "While you're here, it's best not to get feelings for any of the male wrestlers," she stared at Jordan meaningfully, "Everything that goes on, on the screen, is just a game to most of them." Sighing, Jackie started to pull her hair back into the trademark braid she wore it in.

                "I'll keep it in mind," replied Jordan, pulling her own hair back into a ponytail, as the door banged open, revealing a panicked-looking Amy with a brush clenched between her teeth and Sapphire, who was watching Amy with an amused look on her face.  Amy's duffel bag fell with a clatter as she dumped it onto the floor.  "Chill out, girl," said Jordan, trying not to laugh, "The match is after the Tag Team title one."

                Amy glared at her with her brown eyes and said, "Bischoff moved it.  We're next."

                "Oh," Jordan said.  Sapphire pushed her blond hair out of her face as she lazily and slowly reached through her bag and changed.  She ended up ready before Amy, who was tugging on her tight wrestling gear quickly with one boot halfway on.  Jordan sighed, and, after Amy tugged on her low riding pink pants, grabbed Amy's make up kit and ordered her to sit down firmly.  Amy plopped down onto the bench, tugging at her small, tight pink halter-top before lacing up her black, high-heeled boots.  Jordan knelt in front of her, doing her make-up swiftly.  Sapphire watched, knowing that there was no need for her help, and smiled, before turning to the mirror and examining her outfit.  She was wearing tight dark navy short-shorts with a zipper down the front, a tube top, and black boots with thick blue swirling stripes.  "Just for the record," Jordan was saying, "This is the last time I'm helping out an opponent."  Amy smiled and said her thanks, and the three girls left quickly for the ring, meeting up with their respective partners. 

                Taking one look at Ella as they walked up, Amy scoffed, "I guess this is a handicapped match."  Ella was wearing really tall, black high-heeled boots that you couldn't possibly move quickly in, tiny red short-shorts with a thick black belt, and a tube top.  Her arms were crossed over her chest as she saw the three walking towards her.

                Jordan took a long look at Ella, and then turned to Amy, "Sorry that you're going to lose," she joked, smiling.  Amy sighed, groaning slightly.

                "My first match, and it's with Evolution," she muttered, "The fans are going to think I'm a bitch like Ella," she added, not caring that Ella was well within hearing range.  Ella, however, was busy trying to flirt with Randy, who was bluntly ignoring her.  HHH heard the comment, though, and glared at Amy warningly. The brunette glared right back before detaching herself from the small group of her opponents with a bland good-luck, and walked over near Evolution, but still a good few feet away.  Hunter closed the distance between them and looked down at her, trying to intimidate her.  She stared right back up at him, cocking an eyebrow casually.

                "You better not try to do anything out there," he growled.  She stepped back, smiling cockily.

                "I'm going to try and win, Hunter," she replied, "despite the fact that my team has way less talent than theirs," she stared pointedly at Ella.  Rick Flair chose this moment to try and talk to Hunter.  Amy stared at him for a second, "So, this is our means of winning, huh Hunter?"   Hunter reached his hand back to hit her, but Flair stood in front of her.  No one noticed the look that passed Randy's face when it looked like Hunter was about to hit her.

                "We need her to win the match," Rick said, "Leave her be – at least until after the match."

                "Yeah, Hunter," Amy echoed, "You need me to win the match, so hands off."  Hunter's lip curled upward in disgust.  Ella turned around and glared at her. 

                "No, we don't," she snapped.  Amy took a threatening step forward.  Rick grabbed her forearm and spun her around. 

                "Stop causing trouble," he commanded, "And we'll win this match.  Got it?" She sneered, but nodded.

                The other team watched the conversation with interest.  Jordan hid a smile and turned to Sapphire, who was talking to her brother.  Or rather, her brother was lecturing her. 

                "I know!" she interrupted, sighing heavily, "I know what I need to do and what I can't do, all right??"

                "And if Hunter or Randy tag in – " he reminded her.

                "Yeah, yeah," she muttered crossly, pointedly turning away from him.  Everyone's attention became focused on the technician that appeared, nodding to them.  He had only two words to tell them.

                "You're up."


	3. Chapter 2

**Diamond Divas**

**Chapter 2**

"That's the second Pedigree Sapphire has taken, King, and I think this may be it…" J.R. said, watching the monitor intently as the referee counted for the pin. Chris Jericho broke the count and was forced back into his corner. He, Christian, and Jordan yelled for her to tag. From the beginning, HHH had been working on Sapphire. She and Ella had started out the match. Ella had turned around and tagged in her brother as soon as the bell rang, and HHH had attacked Sapphire before she could tag in her brother or Christian. Sapphire tried to hold her own against HHH, and did for some time, but there was no way a female rookie out in the ring for the first time could keep the upper hand against the World Champion. From then on, Amy, Randy, and Hunter had kept Sapphire in the ring. She refused to be pinned, and still fought back.

Sapphire crawled towards her corner slowly, her hand stretching out for Chris's. Hunter grabbed her boot and taunted her. She flipped to her back and snapped her boot below his chin. He staggered backward for a split second, enough time for Sapphire to jump forward and slap Chris's hand. Chris leapt forward into the ring. Soon enough, Randy was tagged in, and he was just barely keeping the upper hand. Randy shoved Chris toward his team's turnbuckle. Chris sunk to the lower turnbuckle.

Jordan looked up, meeting Randy's eyes with determination, and slapped Chris's back. Chris, looking dumbfounded, tried to leap back at Randy, but the referee stopped him. Randy backed away from Jordan, holding up his arms. Jordan met his blue eyes, silently daring him to come after her…but he didn't, instead reaching a hand back to tag in Amy. The brunette calmly walked through the ropes, and sized Jordan up. Jordan did the same.

"This is the first time either of these Divas has been in action the entire night, King," J.R. commented from his spot at the announcer's table by the top of the ramp. "So far, I'm impressed. Sapphire withstood a hellacious beating from Evolution—maybe not being on the offensive too long—but she's got some stamina to not get pinned after getting a beat-down by _HHH._"

"I wonder what other areas she has stamina in…" the King trailed off, obviously more interested in the girls than the match itself.

"KING!" J.R. exclaimed. He had been announcer with the King long enough to not react so much to his comments—but _somebody _had to keep him somewhat in line. Jim Ross's attention was suddenly diverted as the activity in the ring picked up.

Amy and Jordan grappled in the middle of the ring, each trying to out-power the other. Jordan maneuvered her arms quickly, tossing Amy over her back and hip. In response, Amy delivered a sharp kick to the midsection, sending Jordan stumbling back. Amy stood quickly, aiming for another kick, but Jordan caught it. Without delay, Amy twisted, sending the heel of her other foot colliding into Jordan's jaw.

While the two continued to battle it out, Ella dropped off of the ring apron, calmly stalking over to the opponent's corner. So intent on cheering, none of them noticed her. Capitalizing on that, she walked up behind Sapphire, grabbed her legs, and yanked her down savagely. Ella speed-walked back to her corner, not wanting to be caught by Jericho or Christian, but not wanting to trip over her own feet either. The redhead didn't walk fast enough. Chris Jericho, seeing his little sister go down, smacking her jaw painfully on the mat, nearly leapt after Ella. He grasped a handful of her hair. Ella reached at his hands, pleading with him to let go as she bent backward. Chris played to the crowd, asking them if they wanted to see her get what she deserved. Apparently pleased with the reaction, he pulled Ella's head beneath his arm, preparing for a suplex. Out of nowhere, Batista appeared, downing Jericho with a savage boot to the face. The Canadian cried out, feeling the pain rushing to his head. Before he turned, he caught a flash of blond hair in time to prepare himself to catch Sapphire as she leapt at him.

Seeing that Christian was about to get involved, the referee stopped him. HHH and Flair entered the ring, aiding Amy, though she didn't need the help. On the outside, Batista-who had joined Flair to valet-pulled Sapphire's light body in place to deliver a powerbomb. Sapphire twisted her way out of his arms, but he still held her legs on tight. Regaining control, Batista swung her up on his shoulders, grasping her tightly. Sapphire, knowing that her participation in the match would be over if he did succeed in finishing the move, bent down and, resorting to a desperate measure, bit his hand. Howling, Batista drew his hand away. This enabled Sapphire to roll down and away from the wrestler, regaining herself. Batista, realizing his mistake, became furious, and barreled towards the now-standing Sapphire. This time, she was ready. As he came, she leapt forward, her knee forward. She knew that a move like this to Batista's stomach would hurt her knee more than him—so she aimed her knee 'below the belt', as J.R. called it.

Elsewhere, the referee had finally regained control, kicking Flair out of the immediate premises and sending HHH to his corner with a stern warning as Amy continued to fight Jordan. Jordan, victim of a Figure Four leg lock, was an easy target. Amy dragged Jordan to her feet, pushing Jordan's head toward her ribs and wrapping her arm around her head. Dropping backward sharply, Amy delivered a vicious DDT.

"TAG!" Hunter howled from the apron, and Amy turned toward him, furrowing her brow.

"What? I've only been in here for—" she was cut off sharply.

"Just tag, damn it! You've been in there too long already! Now tag me in!" he ordered. Amy stepped backward, anger etching into her features. HHH didn't want her in the ring. He didn't trust her. Evolution hadn't meant for her to be in the ring _at all. _She looked over at Randy, silently wondering _why _he had tagged her in. Shrugging, she turned around; with genuine surprise seeing that Jordan had made it to her corner and tagged in Sapphire. She met the blonde's eye, and nodded to herself, turning back to Evolution. As she stepped up, she was careful to avoid Hunter's outstretched hand. Instead, she grasped Ella by the hair and launched her into the ring. She smirked, stepping through the ropes with a calmness that angered HHH more than he was. He grasped her by the shoulders tightly, his fingers digging into her skin.

"You were supposed to tag me in, you dumb bitch!" he howled.

"What, afraid that Ella will lose the match for you?" Amy replied, ignoring the small, primal instinct to flee. Hunter reached his hand back, and Amy winced, waiting for the blow to come.

But it didn't. Randy had grasped Hunter's hand, and with hard eyes, stared at his partner. "Don't," he said simply. "We've still got a match to end, and that's not going to help matters any," he said. Amy glanced at Randy, instantly knowing that he had no alternate purposes, at least for the moment. And that was _fine _with her.

In the ring, Sapphire taunted Ella mercilessly, dragging her from the corner every time she got near to make a tag. Finally, she pulled Ella to her feet and performing a quick but effective backbreaker. She ran to the far ropes and back, but instead of hitting her back against the near ropes, jumped onto the second rope and leapt off of it. She did a move akin to Jericho's Lionsault, only landing with her two legs outstretched, crashing onto Ella's neck and chest. Not bothering to glance at the fallen redhead, Sapphire tagged in an eager Jordan.

Jordan vaulted herself over the ropes, staring at Ella like a predator did to his prey. The limp she had attained seemed unnoticeable now. She cross-stepped around the redhead, stirring fear in her opponent. Ella crawled toward HHH, but Jordan grabbed her upward, and shoved her away, into the corner. As she continued to crawl, the redhead feebly tried to pull her skirt down. Jordan, finally deciding that she was going to slow, placed her foot on her bottom and extended her knee, sending Ella skidding across the canvas.

Approaching Ella quickly, Jordan's methods changed from slow and deliberate. She quickly grabbed Ella up, shoving her toward the ropes. Upon the return, Jordan delivered a harsh spinebuster. Ella cried out in pain as her already-sore back hit the mat. Instead of waiting for Ella to get up, Jordan straddled her opponent, sending powerful fists flying at her face. It was the referee who pulled her away. Brushing aside the ref's warnings, Jordan went back to Ella, who was just getting to her feet. With a dropkick to the face, she was downed again.

It was then that the ref's control dissipated. Jordan tagged in Christian, but HHH, Randy, and Amy leapt into the ring, seeing their chances for winning deteriorating quickly. Christian, energized for his first legal time in the match, downed Randy and HHH with a double clothesline. Before he could worry about Amy, Jordan was on the case. All that Christian saw was two bodies go down in front of him. Jordan had climbed the turnbuckle in preparation after tagging, and leapt when the three ran out. A body splash took her and Amy rolling out of the ring.

Sapphire crawled through the ropes, eyeing the action before she took her move. Christian was facing both HHH and Randy, and not faring too well. Amy and Jordan were in their own world, and it was near impossible to tell who was winning. Chris was still feeling the effects of Batista's boot to the face, and was slowly crawling to the apron. The blonde eyed HHH. He was her best bet to give Christian a chance at fighting back. She eyed the red ropes next to her, and mentally prepared herself. "TRIPLE H!" her voice boomed across the ring, and the man turned instinctively. Sapphire leapt to the ropes, jumping. Her feet hit the top rope and her body rebounded toward HHH. Knowing that a body splash from her couldn't possibly take him down, Sapphire extended her feet in a dropkick.

"Hey! Get back in your corners, now!" the referee tried feebly to get order back in the ring and failed.

No one noticed that Ella had disappeared from the fray. The redhead snarled as she grabbed a chair from underneath the ring announcer. She quickly made her way to the side of the ring. Batista spotted her, and nodded. He jumped onto the apron of the ring, distracting the ref. Ella slid into the ring, and slammed the chair onto Sapphire's back as she stood. Grinning, the redhead tossed her brother the chair. He caught it and shared her grin as he stood up.

The opposing team fell like flies. Soon, Sapphire, Christian, and Jordan were rolled out of the ring. Amy attempted to intervene, but was shoved back by Hunter. When the three wrestlers were down and out, Randy, Ella, and a protesting Amy went back to their corner. HHH walked to the opposite corner and pulled Chris Jericho over the ropes. A Pedigree later, HHH was covering for the pin. Batista jumped off of the apron and the ref turned to see the pin.

The ref was confused, but nevertheless, he slid to the ground and counted the pin. "1…2…3!" he cried, and signaled for the bell. Batista walked into the ring and kicked Chris onto the padded floor. The others walked into the ring as well, holding their arms up in victory. Amy snapped her arms to her sides and, passing a disgusted look at Evolution, stomped toward the edge of the ring. Hunter, however, stopped her.

"Good job," he told her.

Amy glared at him, her eyes smoldering with anger. "We could have done this without cheating."'

Hunter's face took a spiral downward, "Are you suggesting that what we did was wrong?" he asked her, a warning tone in his voice.

Amy threw her chin up, refusing to be intimidated by him. "I'm not _suggesting _anything. I'm _telling _you that if you really are what you hype yourselves up to be, you wouldn't be needing any chairs." She turned on her heel, aiming to get out of the ring as soon as she could.

Ella met her with a shot to the face with a steel chair. The hit was deafening. Randy's eyes shot to the two Divas. He stared at Ella. "What the fuck was that for?" he nearly yelled. The rest of Evolution looked at him.

The redhead threw the chair down, smiling at her work. "I was finishing our job here," she stated. Randy gaped at her as she, Batista, and Triple H began to head up the ramp. Slowly, as if unsure what he was doing, he followed them. As he did he gave a guilty look backward at the ring.

As Amy lay in the ring, she felt blood beginning to trickle across her forehead and onto the canvas below her. She lifted her head, watching as Evolution made their way up the ramp. _'Payback's a bitch…' _she thought to herself.

_'and Ella will find that out soon enough.'_

-- -- -- -- -- --


End file.
